Ignoring the Audience
by SadisticPrincess13
Summary: As interesting as this was, really interesting, they came here to see a basketball game, and maybe a fight between the players. They weren't expecting that they would see something like this! Speaking of which, were they even planning on stopping? [AkaKuro one-shot.]


_Hey, dear readers! Sadihime here~ and I brought you all an AkaKuro one-shot! Yes! I finally wrote something about my OTP._

_I've had this on my head for months but I didn't know how to write, yet. I figured that if I typed the scene, I'll be able to get something out, and I did!_

_I tried adding humor in it. It's not really my forte(I'm more of an angst/drama/romance writer) so it may have come out a little forced. Hopefully, not so much. Also this is unbeta-d so expect some grammatical errors. Also, I felt that the transition isn't really that smooth._

_EDITED!02-12-15: I just read it again and saw so many mistakes. I decided to fix it._

**_Warning:_** _Grammatical errors, limited use of vocabulary, OOC-ness...etc etc_

_Disclaimer: Again, Kuroko no Basket is not mine. It's Fujimaki Tadatoshi's._

* * *

><p><strong>Ignoring the Audience<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What. The. Hell.<em>

Everyone was speechless, completely shocked. No one certainly expected that something _completely_ unexpected would happen. As interesting as this was, _really_ interesting, they came here to see a basketball match, maybe some fights between the players, and other usual things that happened in a game. They weren't expecting something like this!

Kise, who stood up from surprise, stared at the scene with a horrified expression. "Kurokocchi?" he managed to let out. Kise spun around to face his captain. "Hay, Kasamatsu-senpai...this—this is not really happening, right? This isn't real right?" his voice taking in a more desperate tone.

Kasamatsu stared at the scene with wide eyes. "Uhh..." he managed to respond. Frankly, his mind was still trying to process the scene happening before them. They _were_ younger than him, right? They really shouldn't be doing something like that. _He_ didn't even know how to do that!

Hearing his captain's response, Kise dropped down to his knees and wailed, "KUROKOCCHI! WHY?!" Before bursting into a sobbing mess, complete with tears. His action caused another scene that made the audience in their vicinity snap out of their stupors and stare at them.

Touou almost had the same luck as Kaijou, the only difference was it was Momoi who was freaking out, clearly torn between squealing with happiness and crying out in despair. Aomine, on the other hand, seemed to be taking it quite well. Although, everyone in the team was quite sure that they didn't want to know what was going on in their ace's mind, seeing the amount of blood gushing down his nose was a clear warning sign.

"T-Tetsu..."

Midorima knew that this would happen soon or later. The tension between the two could be so think sometimes that it almost suffocated him. He thought he was prepared to see something like this, but it seemed that he was wrong. In fact, the whole situation was wrong! That was so embarrassing! How could they do that with thousands of people watching?! Midorima's eyes widened as he saw Akashi moved his knees. _Oh, Kami-sama..._

Takao, who was staring at the scene with surprised yet amused eyes turned to look at his green-haired partner in court. He didn't know whether he should laugh at Midorima's expression or try to comfort him. The taller teen looked _extremely_ traumatized. In the end, he decided to take a picture instead. _Shin-chan looks cute!_

"Kuro-chin...Aka-chin..."

"Uhh...Atsushi?"

Himuro winced as a loud pop resounded. Murasakibara's bag of chips exploded, covering them with chips that probably tasted like seaweed and salt. He could only watch with a worried expression as he averted his gaze from the purple giant to the scene transpiring on the court. He couldn't help but wonder though, as he heard some girls freaking out and squealing with glee. _Are these kind of things normal in Japan?_

Silence reigned on the court. No one knew how to react. It all happened so fast. One minute, Akashi and Kuroko were facing each other, the ball being dribbled by Kuroko, and the next thing they knew was that the two were lying on the ground, Kuroko on top of Akashi and was kissing him on the lips!

Akashi had his fair share of surprises, though with his Emperor eyes, surprises could easily be predicted. He knew that Kuroko was going for a drive, he, of course, easily countered it. He just didn't expect Kuroko to suddenly shift to the other direction, prompting him to react instinctively to stop resulted to their current predicament, lip-locked on the floor with thousands of eyes on them. Not that he really minded, Kuroko's lips were very soft. He would just lay there for the meantime, it wasn't like the teak-haired teen was getting up anytime soon, anyway. Of course, he could always push him off, but that was too much effort. He would just enjoy this while it lasted.

Kuroko knew what he did was risky. There was always the possibility that Akashi would see through the fake and steal the ball from him. There were plenty of things that could happen, but out of all of those, he didn't expect that kissing the redhead would be one of them. He should really get up right now, but for some reason, he couldn't will his body to do so. His mid was only filed with thoughts of how incredibly nice Akashi's lips were and how their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together, and that—

Before Kuroko's thoughts could go any further, he felt Akashi part his lips and a soft, wet muscle licked his lower lip, nibbling on it, asking for entrance. Thinking that passing up this opportunity would be a waste, he allowed Akashi to do as he pleased, he was absolute, after all. Akashi's tongue eagerly entered Kuroko's wet cavern, exploring every inch of it, earning him a soft moan. Akashi wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's hips and pulled him close.

Kuroko could feel Akashi's playful tongue coax his to join him in a pleasurable dance which he responded to quite eagerly. He didn't know what he did but he knew that it pleasured Akashi who let out a soft, quiet groan. Akashi suddenly gripped his hips tight and flipped them around. Not that he was on top, he could control the situation and make it more..._interesting._

Akashi parted from Kuroko's lips, a thin line of saliva connecting them before Akashi swatted it away. He heard Kuroko whimper at the loss. He stared at Kuroko, whose face was red as he panted, eyes dazed with lust and need, and smirked. He placed his forearms on each side of Kuroko's head, using them as support as he shifted his body so that he was between Kuroko's legs.

Akashi stared at the seductive scene before him, heterochromatic eyes darkening with lust and kissed him again, this time, _deeper_. Kuroko moaned against the kiss and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him closer than before.

Kuroko gasped into the kiss when he felt Akashi place his knee by his crotch and suddenly rub it against his groin, creating sweet friction that sent pleasure running up and down his spine. The redhead ended the kiss to move down the smaller teen's neck, licking and sucking it, leaving marks that would surely last for days. One of his hands slid from Kuroko's hips under his jersey and up to his nipples, tweaking and playing with it, making Kuroko lose himself more to the pleasure that made him let out lewd and wanton moans, hearing this almost made Akashi lose his control. It should be illegal for the teal-haired teen to let out sounds like that.

Feeling satisfied with the love marks that he left on Kuroko's neck, he moved down to the teen's shoulder, biting him hard enough to draw blood, earning him a gasp and a loud groan. Smirking at the delicious sound Kuroko let out, Akashi smirked before licking the blood clean and kissing the spot. He removed his lips from Kuroko's shoulder and placed a short, sweet kiss on his lips. He then gracefully sat up and stared down at Kuroko, stopping all ministrations, concluding that this was far enough. If he went anymore further...Well, let's just say it was better to just stop now.

Kuroko, feeling all pleasure stopped, opened his eyes, which he didn't even know he closed in the first place, to see Akashi's smirking face. He kept his face blank and emotionless, suddenly aware of what exactly they had done. He just went to second base with his former captain in front of a live audience! The cameras, still rolling, were focused on and were being operated by stunned cameramen. The whole basketball fans of Japan probably saw their hot, erotic, homosexual display. He just hoped no children saw it. Those poor, innocent children...

From his view from the ground, he saw his team, along with Akashi's, gaping at them with their eyes wide open with shock. He looked at the audience and spotted his former teammates, noticing the horrified look Midorima was wearing, he could also hear the loud cries and wails Momoi and Kise were making. Aomine was in daze with...blood dripping from his nose? Murasakibara looked normal enough if it weren't for the chips all over him and his teammate.

Akashi observed Kuroko in silence before suddenly speaking, his tone made it seem as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Tetsuya..."

"Yes, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, noting that the redhead was still straddling him. He tried not to blush at the feeling of something hard pressed against him. He saw the redhead widen his smirk and knew that Akashi knew he had noticed it. He also tried not to dwell at the fact that he was hard too.

"Would you like me to get up?" Akashi asked, tilting his head while his eyes widened in amusement.

"It'll be most appreciated if you do." Kuroko replied, keeping his face as impassive as possible.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Now, would be a very good time, Akashi-kun."

"Very well, Tetsuya. You should've said so in the first place." Akashi smirked and gracefully got up, brushing his jersey for nonexistent dirt and offering his hand to Kuroko, who gratefully accepted it.

Kuroko looked around the audience to see that most of them were stunned to silence, blushing on their faces. He turned around to look at Akashi only to find him gone. He found him talking to the referee, probably to request a break, knowing him. Kuroko walked back to his team, who was still gaping, and went to Kagami. Standing in front of the taller teen, he saw his face and immediately kicked his shin.

"What the hell, Kuroko!" Kagami yelled, snapping out of his stupor. "What was that?!" he demanded, hands raised in the air in exaggeration. He really didn't get what happened. Seriously! He just witnessed his teammate doing things that bordered sex with his former, not to mention scary and evil, captain. He noticed the darkening bruise on Kuroko's shoulder and blushed as he remembered how exactly how that came to be.

"That was nothing, Kagami-kun. Now let's go, Akashi-kun is requesting a break." Kuroko replied, tone flat as always, before stalking back to the bench to get some water, leaving a stupefied Kagami to wonder if all of this was normal.

A few moments later, an announcement went out saying that they would be having a break. Seirin and Rakuzan went back to their locker rooms dazed and confused...and maybe traumatized. Mibuchi, however, was crying that his Sei-chan was growing up to fast.

As the teams left the court, the whole gymnasium slowly got their bearings back, others had fainted and had to be taken by the medical team, while some had excused themselves to get rid of their...umm..._problem_.

After some time, the game managed to resume. However, many noticed that the game became more intense and fast-paced than before. The players of the court also noticed a certain tension and knew exactly where it was coming from. They could only hope that the match could be finish soon because they didn't know how much more of this they could take.

This was definitely their most unforgettable match of their lives.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_After the game ended_

The members of Seirin and Rakuzan were walking down the halls together, no one cared for the results anymore, they were just glad that they were going home. As they were about to turn into the corner, they bumped into four colourful heads who were staring at something. They saw Kise with tears dripping down his face, biting a handkerchief, Midorima with his glasses cracked, Aomine with his jaw slacked and a dazed look, and Murasakibara who had dropped his precious umaibo on the ground. Wondering what the hell was happening, they decided to find out.

...And immediately regretted it.

There they saw Akashi pressing Kuroko against the wall. Kuroko had his legs wrapped around the redhead's hips while his hands were clutching his shoulders. Akashi was busy with Kuroko's neck.

"Hnnggh...A-Akashi-kun!"

"Tetsuya..."

The team could only be thankful that they both still have their clothes on.

Wait—nope it's gone.

Nevermind.

_Owari~_

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I know. I didn't let them go all the way. I, too, wanted some AkaKuro smut, but I had to stopped myself because it doesn't fit. So, I just decided to add that part in the end. The truth is I just wanted them to accidentally kiss each other in the finals. ^_^<em>

_I hope you all enjoyed it! It was fun writing it._

_**Please review!**__ It'll make me really happy to know your opinion._

_EDITED!02-12-15: I just read it again and saw so many mistakes. I decided to fix it._


End file.
